


Slipped My Mind

by MeridianPurified



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridianPurified/pseuds/MeridianPurified
Summary: Spikes “forgets” to return the Skeleton Key
Kudos: 4





	Slipped My Mind

Spikes put his feet up on the Guildmaster’s desk. It was a pretty sweet gig, being the leader of this rabble, he got a cut of all the profit whether he did the work or not and he got the Skeleton Key to boot.

Maybe he had hung onto it for a while, maybe a while meant almost 2 months, maybe he had no intentions of returning the Key. Maybe.

It was just so useful, an unbreakable lockpick, perfect someone who specialised in that exact thing, like himself. He was sure it didnt matter much anyway, Mercer was dead, they had restored the Nightingales to their trinity, or whatever, what more could Nocturnal want?

He tapped the Skeleton Key in the pouch on his belt he kept it in. Surely being the Guildmaster granted him special privileges like this? It helped him lead the Guild better, obviously.

He jumped from his thoughts when Karliah slammed her hands on his desk. "Spikes!”

“Gah! What?” Spikes asked, looking up at her in surprise.

“Why had the Twilight Sepulchre not been restored?” She demanded.

Shit. She had caught onto Spikes. “Did I um.. do something wrong?” He asked innocently.

“Did you put the Skeleton Key back?” Karliah asked, her voice deadly serious.

Spikes opened his mouth but he was cut across by Brynjolf as be approached the two. “Tell the truth, lad. Its important.”

Spikes looked back to Karliah. “Did you return the Skeleton Key to the Twilight Sepulchre or not?” Karliah repeated.

“Ok, so…” Spikes began. “I was going to-”

“So you kept it.” Karliah cut across him. It wasn’t a question it was a statement.

“Perhaps…” Spikes replied sheepishly.

“Lad, I’m very disappointed in you, I thought you understood how important it was to get that Key back.” Brynjolf folded his arms.

“Look I was going to, but then I decided to use it first and it was so useful and I kinda just… forgot I had to return it…” Spikes offered them an innocent smile.

“Where is it now?” Karliah asked.

Spikes looked between them before opening the pouch on his hip and putting the Key on the table.

“At least you’re honest.” Karliah sighed, picking up the key.

“Look lad, I know we agreed on your being Guildmaster, but since you’ve done this, I don’t think we can keep you in that position.” Brynjolf told him.

“Hey, wait-” Spikes started to protest.

“And certainly not the Nightingales.” Karliah added. “We’re sworn to protect Nocturnal and her artifacts, not hoard them.”

“Aye.” Brynjolf agreed. “We need someone else to take on both roles.”

“Who?” Spikes asked.

Karliah and Brynjolf turned and looked across the Cistern to Juno. The Bosmer was practising with her crossbow.

“She’s got a good head on her shoulders.” Brynjolf said

“And she’s very Thieves Guild oriented, she handles business effectively.” Karliah added.

“Larceny and profit are in her blood.” Brynjolf nodded. “She’d do well as our Guildmaster.”

“Do you have to replace me with my sister of all people?!” Spikes asked.

“We thought that would make it easier on you.” Karliah replied.

“I… Well, yes, but…” Spikes sat back down and folded his arms with a huff. “Fine, I accept. Let Juno take over.”

Karliah took the key and Spikes’ positions as both Guildmaster and Nightingale over to Juno. Spikes watched them converse, Juno glancing around Karliah at him sometimes.

Eventually all three left the Cistern and left Spikes alone at his desk. “Damn it.” He muttered to himself.


End file.
